7:05
by Stormchilde
Summary: It's not a good morning when Deeks wakes Kensi before the alarm does
1. Chapter 1

_Geeze, you just had to wake up the smut muse, didn't you?_

x.x.x.x.

Marty came into the office carrying a white box. He stopped beside Kensi who was flipping through a file on her desk and brushed his shoulder against hers, "Hey Kens, want a donut?"

She nailed him with a punch to the right kidney and he doubled over with a surprised huff. Kensi gathered up the file and headed upstairs without a word but she glared back at him as she started up the steps.

"A simple no would have sufficed." he groaned.

"What did you do to her?" Sam threatened, towing over the blond.

Marty was still bent over, watching as his partner pounded upstairs. "Nothing. I don't remember doing anything to piss her off."

"You must have done or said something; Kensi just doesn't punch people for no reason." Callen said, walking over to check on the detective. "You haven't said anything about her weight have you?"

Deeks straightened up with a moan, "I'm not _THAT_ stupid. Even I know better that to say anything to a woman about her weight or how much she does or doesn't eat."

"Well you better apologize if you want to live out the morning." said Sam.

"Apologize for _what_? I have no idea why she's so pissed off at me." Deeks complained.

"Doesn't matter," Callen said, "Just apologize and hope she either tells you what you did or the fact that you are sorry is enough."

_**XxXxXx**_

Kensi found a quiet corner of the ops room sat down at one of the desks and hid behind the file when had carried up with her. Her face burned with embarrassment.

"Dammit!" she muttered. She put a hand over her eyes, "I can't _believe_ I just did that."

Now she would have to apologize and quite possibly explain what had prompted her to assault her partner for no reason.

There was a reason; it just wasn't one she was willing to share with anyone, particularly Deeks.


	2. Chapter 2

The pounding on her front door finally roused her from sleep. Kensi Blye rolled over and glared at her alarm clock. In another ten minutes the alarm would be going off.

She would kill whoever was at the front door, fix coffee, clean up the mess and still make it in to work on time.

Or not.

She threw back the covers and slid out of bed and headed for the front door.

"Knock it off!" she shouted. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She jerked open the door and found her new partner, Marty Deeks leaning against the door frame, grinning and holding out a box of doughnuts and two large cups of coffee.

"No you're not, you're just breathing heavy." he joked.

"Funny, Deeks, real funny." she grabbed him by the shirtfront and yanked him inside.

He stumbled and the tray of coffee cups flew out of his hand. Kensi and Marty both grabbed for it, got their feet tangled together and went down. Marty landed on top of her, the jelly doughnuts smashed between them and smeared all over their shirts.

"Deeks! You idiot!"

"It's not my fault princess; you're the one that yanked me inside!"

Kensi shoved him off and he rolled over, landing in the spilled coffee with a yelp.

She got to her feet, glared at him, and then went to her bedroom to change.

She changed into slacks, a blouse and boots, ready for work.

_**XxXxXx**_

He was standing at the kitchen sink; he had stripped off his shirt and was trying to wash the stains out of it.

Her aggravation quickly died when she saw the angry red mark across his left side where the coffee had scalded him. She went back to the bathroom and retrieved a tube of burn ointment from the medicine cabinet.

He was so intent on cleaning his shirt that he never heard her approach. She squeezed a line of medicine out on her fingers and smeared it on his skin; Marty froze and slowly looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Ouch." he said.

"Sorry." She had never noticed how blue his eyes were, like the ocean on a summer day.

He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't mean you had to stop."

"Oh… yeah, Okay." she stuttered, tearing her eyes away from his.

He turned around, stepped closer to her, "I could use some here too." He pointed to a small burn on his chest, near his shoulder.

She rubbed a gentle circle over the redness and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

_His lashes are so long_, she thought, noticing how they lay on his cheekbones. _It's not fair that a man should have such nice long eyelashes._

He opened his eyes and it startled her to see that she had leaned closer to him; their faces were just inches apart.

Marty's hands settled on her waist and pulled her to him. She could feel the heat radiating off him and it sent heat throbbing through her. Her hand was still on his chest but she didn't push him away.

He ducked his head a fraction and his lips brushed tenderly over hers.

The tube of ointment slipped from her fingers and she pulled him closer for a deeper kiss.

He made a muffled sound of surprise but didn't resist.

She threaded her fingers into his hair and curled a leg around his hip. She could feel him smile beneath her kiss.

Marty picked her up and easily carried her back to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed then slipped in, under the covers beside her and began to kiss her neck.

She shuddered; he was instinctively finding all the spots that made her quiver.

His hand slid under the waistband of her shorts and she arched against his fingers.

Her alarm clock went off; beeping and she slammed her hand down on it. For some reason, the beeping continued to increase in volume instead of shutting off. She slammed the clock again, the strident beeping never faltered.

Annoyed she turned to look at it; it read 7:05 a.m. The alarm had been going off for five minutes. She hit the button and it finally shut up. The reason it hadn't shut off before was because she'd only been dreaming that she had hit it. She dreamed the whole sequence of Marty coming over with donuts. Dreamed a sex dream about her new partner.

Dammit.

It had been such a nice dream. Too busy with caseloads, she hadn't had a real date in months. She'd been so close to the edge in her dream, heat still throbbed through her. She threw off the sheet and got up.

Time to take a cold shower. Maybe after a really long, really cold shower she'd be able to look at Deeks without saying or doing something stupid.

_Please_ she thought, _please let him have some kind of case at the PD and not make it over the NCIS building this morning_.

But it was not to be, she'd gotten to work, relived to find that Marty was nowhere in sight, then ten minutes later, he'd surprised her with the brushing of his shoulder on hers. And she'd lost it, right there in front of everyone.

_I wonder what Nate would say about this?_ She thought, He'd certainly have some theory about the dream, not that she ever would tell ANYONE about it.

"Kensi?" Deeks asked as he slowly approached her. "Hey, I am so sorry. I never meant to make you mad at me, okay."

She dropped the file, "What?"

"Really, I apologize. I'll never do it again."

He looked so earnest that she laughed.

His expression relaxed, "So we're cool now, right?"

She bit back a smile, relived that he had mistakenly believed that he was to blame for her attack.

"Yeah, I forgive you. We're cool." she smiled

"Whew!" he laughed, dropping into the chair across from her. "How about some coffee?"

She smacked him over the head with the file and he looked surprised.

"I never turn down coffee." she grinned.

_**ZzZzzzzzzz**_

I'm sorry.

I. Just. Can't. Do. It.

Deeksi is just impossible for me to write.


End file.
